Green Eyes
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: a response to the '2nd person'-challenge at WIKTT: spring has finally reached Hogwarts, and humans as well as animals are a slave to its effects - whether they like it or not... SSxHG sort of -- PG-13 for cuteness ;- -- Pls R


_Anti-litigation charm:  Nope, nothing is mine… the Harry Potter universe belongs completely to J.K. Rowling__ and all the others she decided to share it with (not me, though). I'm not making any money with it (and I don't even intend to), so please don't sue me._

This story has been written as a response to Tegan2828's wonderful "2nd person"-Challenge at the WIKTT-group (mmh, I know, it's a bit too long, but oh to keep oneself short and to the point *sigh*)… It's my first 'longer' story (still a one-shot, though) in English after nearly a year, yet I hope I didn't get too rusty in the meantime.

~ As I'm not really a native English speaker, correcting my writing most certainly is a challenge of its own; so thank you very, very much, Damiana, for betaing this story *hug* ~

Read and enjoy :-)

**-+- Green Eyes  -+-**

You couldn't believe your eyes! Honestly, they just had to be putting you on--no way that what was happening in front of you this very instant could be true! Yet, as you looked to your left, you saw a pair of green eyes similar to yours staring up in utter shock to the scene only 2 metres from the place on the floor where you were sitting. Oh yes, Tara's expression reflected perfectly how you felt yourself at the moment, and while you turned your head back to the madly-snogging couple, you desperately tried to figure out when things had started to go wrong. _That wrong._

Pretty certain that the corridor incident had nothing to do with you being born into this world, you allowed yourself to rule out the first few months of your life. It must have begun with you ending in a pet shop in Diagon Alley, where you had overheard three students of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was when you had finally seen your chance to escape that rat hole you had been calling your home far too long come within easy reach. So you leapt at that little girl with the bushy hair, who let out a soft scream before recognizing you for what you were: A handsome (at least deep, deep within) red tomcat.

In the end, you found yourself being purchased by this lovely girl named Hermione. You couldn't believe your luck--going to live at Hogwarts of all places. You had heard so many things about it, and finally you would see it with your own eyes and call it your home. A whole new world to explore . . . with lots of willing, responsive girl cats only waiting for a bloke like you.

And indeed, Hogwarts had been heaven for you as long as it lasted. But then you had been forced to move out again, since your mistress' school years had finally found an end. Disappointed, and with hanging ears and tail, you waved good-bye to your harem. In your dreams. you could still hear them weep and wail for months and months after your departure, and you felt sorry for all your kids you had been forced to leave behind as well.

You moved to London where Hermione had found a job at the Ministry, but life wasn't the same for you. Suddenly, torn out of the strict hierarchy of Hogwarts, you had to face the fact that you had to fight each and every night to have a go at the female cat population. It had been a horrible time for you, really, and even your mistress noticed how much you suffered. You lost weight, your fur got all scrubby, and once you nearly died because of a nasty cut on your forehead.

So when Hermione announced that she had quit her job and instead accepted the offer of Headmistress McGonagall (truly a lovely lady) to become Charms teacher at Hogwarts, you could have kissed her from head to toe. Back to Hogwarts, after seven long, depressing years!

"I'm back, I'm back!" you shouted as you pranced through the main entrance, trying your best not to instantly run to your mates, who were sitting in the shadows behind the present teachers, unnoticed by them.

"Welcome back, luv!" meowed Cecile Norris and you grinned back at her. The tom next to her moved instinctively closer after watching our exchange of mutual affection and she shrugged in regret. Life had gone on, even at Hogwarts, and you knew that you couldn't expect her to stay alone for the rest of her life, could you?

"Hello, chap!" grumbled Jack, the housecat of Hogwarts, who lived in the kitchens together with his mate Jill and the house elves.

And then . . . you nearly stumbled over your own paws as you found yourself face to face with the most beautiful cat you'd ever laid eyes on. She was just . . . oh-my-god-I-believe-I've-fallen-in-love-at-first-sight-WOW!

"Er . . ." you stammered, ". . . I'm . . . er . . . Crooksh . . ." - and there your voice faltered as a nervous coughing fit made your body tremble.

Gentle, well-known hands lifted you up and patted you on your head, before a soft kiss was placed between your ears. Totally in bliss, you closed your eyes and began to purr, the grey tabby forgotten for the moment.

"You _really should have your . . . well, whatever checked over, Professor Granger. To ensure that it doesn't bring any fatal diseases to Hogwarts which will exterminate our altogether healthy familiars." a low voice snarled, close to your highly-sensitive ears._

Angrily, you opened your eyes and your glance instantly was captured by these green eyes you'd seen just seconds before, now once more on the same level with yours. She was being held by someone wearing black, and as you let your eyes wander upwards, you stared into the face of no one else than Severus-Cat-Loathing Snape-the-Bastard.

You looked back to Hermione, and saw her equally shocked by the knowledge that Hogwarts' Potions master was actually holding a cat in his arms as gently as he would hold a raw egg, while one of his hands was softly stroking the rich fur.

You could see the cat's satisfied smile, evoked by the attention she got from her master, while her eyes were still locked with yours. You tried a similar smile, but failed dismally, as you were trying at the same time to hide the gaps between your teeth and the absence of one-and-a-half of your four fangs.

She sniggered, amused, but still bowed her head and purred: "My name's Tara."

"Oh boy," you thought, "oh holy cat. Let me be your slave."

"I'm . . . Crooksh . . . Crookshanks," you managed to mumble at last.

"What do you mean by that, _Professor?" your mistress interrupted your flirting activities rather unceremoniously, with a voice that came very close to screeching. "_My_ cat is _perfectly_ healthy! But maybe you should have _your_ cat checked over instead . . . looks like she's going to fall off your arm any moment--not that it would surprise me, mind you . . . and she's drooling, by the way."_

With that, she abruptly turned away from Snape to greet the other teachers. Honestly, that had been a low blow, and as you looked back over Hermione's shoulder, you could see the hurt shimmer in Tara's as well as Snape's eyes, who were both trying to kill Hermione with one single glare.

You tried to climb out of the arms and over her shoulder, but she just held you closer and nearly pressed the air out of your lungs. "No need to worry," you try to convince yourself, "I've got plenty of time to make up for something that hasn't been my fault at all . . . hopefully."

However, it looked like little Tara had a mind of her own, and like Snape she was proud, unrelenting and unforgiving--nearly, that is. Autumn and winter passed without her even looking in your direction--the same could be said about her master and your mistress--until spring began once again.

The weather cleared, the birds picked up last year's songs, and the flowers blossomed, together with Hogwarts students and their familiars. Tara was young, but not naïve--she knew what her body was telling her. And who was a better match for her than you--after you had taken care that no other tomcat at Hogwarts would get into your way?

So at dusk, while Hermione was correcting the homework of her students, you went out for a stroll. She didn't even look up from her work, and you didn't bother to say good-bye. After all, she couldn't understand you anyhow. Your first visit would be the greenhouses, as you had an intense desire to go to the little boys' room, or otherwise you would wet yourself—and peed-on fur was just too appalling to even think of.

Out of habit, you took the long way back to your rooms, and that's when you saw her--sitting in one of the lonely corridors, cleaning her fur with gentle, even strokes of her red tongue.

"Hello . . . I hope I'm not bothering you?" you ask cautiously, and she slowly lifts her head to look at you.

She was pure temptation:  eyelids heavy with eyes half-closed, paws draped neatly in front of her, and the tip of her tail slightly twitching. That was more of an answer than you'd expected and hoped for; that was a clear invitation if you'd ever seen one--a clear "come here, take me and do whatever you want with me!"

So you let out your sexiest purr and walked over to her, while she stood up and answered along the same line. She then turned left and walked down the corridor closely followed by you. Her steps got faster and faster, and so did yours, as you both couldn't wait much longer.

"Hiding place, hiding place, where are you?" you began to chant, yet to no avail. There were seemingly miles and miles of straight corridor in both directions, with no dark corner or an unlocked room for the two of you to retreat to.

Honestly, had it been your choice, you could have waited until you'd found a proper place where you two were on your own--but no, that little minx hadn't any patience at all. And that was about the last coherent thought you'd been able to think, before you found yourself shagging her madly in the middle of a godforsaken corridor somewhere below ground level.

With every thrust you felt yourself step a bit closer to heaven, and Tara seemed unwilling to complain about you, either. Yet, just as you had been standing in front of heaven's gate, ready to stretch out your paws to scratch at the door, you sensed a shift in the air surrounding you.

But before you were able to count two and two together, a shadow bent over you and you felt a hand lower itself onto your nape, clamping you in a death-grip, pulling you away from paradise and throwing you through the air.

The next thing you remember is not the cold stone floor you should have hit. but a soft landing and an altogether familiar "ooof!". As fate wanted it, you landed in the arms of no one other than your mistress, who had most certainly left her quarters to go looking for you, since you hadn't returned at your usual time.

She anxiously looked down at you, all the while stroking your head, as she walked towards the place where you had been allowed your latest glimpse at the realms of passion. Snape, too, was holding his familiar in his arms, an angry frown deforming his face even more.

He tried to say something, but Hermione cut him off before the first syllable had passed his lips: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Snape opened his mouth to answer that rather rhetorical question, but it was not his turn yet to say something. "Throwing around my cat as if he was some sort of . . . Quaffle?", she continued her tirade as she stopped a mere cat-length in front of him. Tara was now on eye-level with you again, and she looked at you with worry for you and contempt for her master clearly written in her eyes. How dared he disturb the two of you at such a moment? You blinked to let her know that you were fine, and then looked up to Snape who had finally seen his chance come to answer.

"Cat?" he asked slowly, fighting hard to suppress his anger, "You call that . . . that _thing a cat? That cursed animal who dared to mount my Tara?"_

You suddenly found yourself on the floor, as Hermione dropped you to press her fists into her hips and lift her chin. "Oh? So that gives you the right to act even more like a bastard than usual? Because my CAT has only followed the call of spring with a--I believe—more-than-willing female of his own kind?"

That was the moment when Tara joined you on the floor. She quickly shook her head and looked up at the two humans, who were instinctively moving closer to each other as insults were traded generously. You decided that the place where you two were sitting wouldn't be safe for much longer, so you moved aside to watch the drama enfold itself from a safe distance.

"Had you taken care that your _cat wasn't able to reproduce itself, none of this would have happened!"_

"Same for your cat, Professor! Don't you men always try to convince everyone that when you give in it's entirely the women's fault—whereas, in fact,  it's only your own weakness that doesn't allow you to resist temptation?"

"Watch your tongue, Granger! This hasn't got _anything_ to do with us humans. And this is not about male weakness and female deception, but about brute, vile tomcats to whom my little Tara could never stand up! And that's how _I _see it; my cat just didn't have a chance!"

"That's not true!" Tara protested loudly, but the two professors didn't seem to have heard her. Clearly, they were too busy with themselves.

So you moved closer to the other cat and gave her a warm, reassuring smile: "Of course it isn't true, love. And that's what makes you even more attractive . . ."

"Your bloody cat probably knows how to defend herself better than you do! And don't you even try to get out of our argument like that, Severus! This has got _everything to do with humans! Could it be that you're just jealous of your cat, because she got laid and you didn't?" Hermione's words distracted you from your flirting._

That had been an unexpected low blow out of the mouth of your mistress, but then again, a fair payback for what he had said to her on the day of your return to Hogwarts. And as you followed the fight between the two with an increased interest, you wondered whether Hermione was right and when Tara's master had had sex last. You turned your head towards her, but didn't need to voice the question, as she seemed to have had the same train of thought and now answered with a shrug.

"And my sex life isn't the issue here, either! Just because you seem to be sexually frustrated doesn't mean that I am, too!" and when Hermione didn't answer immediately, he went on, "Ah, so that's the point behind it all? Our dear star of Hogwarts seems to prefer books over men and hasn't had a decent screw since god-knows-when!"

And you believe that was the point when there was no turning back for each of them anymore, and before you could intervene, they closed the small gap between them and kissed each other nearly senseless. What was more frustrating to you, however, was not that she seemed to have finally found someone worth her attention after years and years of complaining, but that she had completely forgotten what had led her here at first: you.

You pouted in frustration, staring into the direction of the Potions master's quarters to which the two humans had hurried off, until a gentle nudge at your side brought you back to reality.

"What about you showing me your rooms, too?" Tara asked with a husky voice.

_~ The End ~_

Read it? Liked it? Please leave a review… Thanks :-)


End file.
